myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Gerard Weideglück
Der Korbflechter Gerard Weideglück Er kommt als zweites Kind einer Elfenfamilie am Bergrand des Tals des Lebens zur Welt. In einer Familie welche in der Nähe von der Burg Sternhorst in einer Sägerei wohnt und dort schon seit Generationen das Handwerk des Holzfällers ausübt. Seine Jugend verläuft er unspektakulär. Er besucht die Schule und hilft seinen Leuten um ein wenig Taschengeld zu verdienen bei ihrer körperlich schweren Arbeit hauptsächlich im Sägewerk. Nach dem Erreichen des Erwachsenalters und der Beendigung der Regelschulzeit erkannte er, dass der Beruf seiner Eltern und die anderen Berufe die in dieser Region hauptsächlich im Landwirtschaftlichen- oder im Viehzuchtbereich angesiedelt sind nicht für ihn geeignet sind. Die einzige für ihn ansonsten erreichbare Alternative ist der Armee beizutreten. Weshalb er Soldat wurde! Das erschien, da das Land seit vielen Jahrzehnten keinen Krieg mehr geführt hat und im Moment auch in keinen Krieg verwickelt ist, ein wohl anstrengender, aber sicherer und abwechslungsreicher Beruf zu sein. Er lässt sich in der nahe gelegenen Burg dienstverpflichten. Am Anfang war auch alles so! Aber dann nach dem er seine Ausbildung zum Soldaten soweit abgeschlossen hatte wurde er zur Stadt Richal versetzt. Eine Stadt in den Bergen mit einem angeblich schönen Ausblick über die Ebene von Umntor. Das stimmte auch so weit. Nur hatte ihm niemand erzählt, dass diese Stadt ewig weit weg liegt und dass man zu ihr zu Fuß hinreist – man muß vielmehr Marschieren, was die Sache nicht viel einfacher machte. Dort kam er dann doch irgendwann an und traf in der dort neu errichteten Garnison eine ungeheure, für ihn völlig unüberschaubare Anzahl von Gleichgesinnten oder genauer gesagt Soldaten. Mehrere Heere scheinen sich hier zu treffen oder wurden zusammengestellt und gerüstet. Nachdem das nach einigen Monaten anscheinend abgeschlossen war wird verkündet, dass der Kaiser von Bakanasan, Wachholder XXIV., glaubwürdigen Gerüchten zufolge nicht nur die halbe Welt erobert sondern auch sich mit dem Hochlord der Finsternis, Zardos, verbündet hat. Direkt vor der Tür Taron don Umns hatte Bakanasan die Hauptstadt seiner grossen Kezunsea-Provinz Umntor, unter Proconsul Vincent McDragon (einem Vertrauten des späteren den Feuer- und Chaos-Gott Orcan verehrenden Imperators Fraxinus Excelsior, mit der Stadt Kahmal. Die halbe Lichtwelt, wie der Bund der Blumen und der Bund Unabhängiger Reiche und Gebiete BURG, wollten gemeinsam die Weltmacht Bakanasan eindämmen und Katuum hatte beschlossen, dass man sich daran beteiligen müsse. Dass daraufhin der Rat des Landes also der Elfen Bakanasan den Krieg erklärte war daraufhin eine Sache der Ehre. Nun, als Bewohner des Landes versteht er diese Reaktion und auch diese Entscheidung als eine Notwenigkeit. Das Einzige dabei was ihn stört ist, dass er jetzt als Soldat an der Front dienen und dabei aktiv mitwirken soll. Das erscheint ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich unpassend. Eine Lösung mußte her, aber eine Ehrenvolle! Bei dem fast täglich stattfindenden Training fällt ihm auf, dass immer ein paar in Uniform gekleidete Handwerker sich am Rande des Übungsgeländes aufhalten. Ihre Aufgabe ist, wie er erfährt, die kaputtgegangenen Übungswaffen und Rüstungen zu reparieren. Das scheint ihm doch die Lösung von seinem Problem zu sein. Nach einem langen Gespräch mit dem Vorgesetzten der Handwerker und seinem Truppenführer und der Aufgabe eines Teils seines Soldes war die Versetzung vom aktiven Teil der Truppe zur Instandsetzung beschlossene Sache! Am Ende der Woche war dann auch der schriftliche Versetzungsbefehl da. Am Anfang mußte er bei den Festungsschilden und Katapulten arbeiten. Grobarbeiten an Baumstämmen wie Fällen und Brettersägen waren ihm geläufig und er konnte sich schnell, also in wenigen Wochen, vom Balkenhauer zum Achsenschnitzer hocharbeiten. Dann begann der Sturm auf Kahmal, die Truppenverlegung von Richal in die Nähe davon war eine sehr stressige Angelegenheit. Seine Erkenntnis daraus war: Belagerungsgeräte sind keine Fahrzeuge für längere Strecken! Spätestens nach zehn Meilen geht irgendetwas Wesentliches kaputt. So das er mit seinen Kollegen viele Extrastunden beschäftigt war sie zu reparieren nur damit sie weiter bewegt werden konnten. Dann endlich als sie dann da waren war die Schlacht schon gelaufen. Die Verteidiger von der Festung Kahmal hatten sich schon ergeben und sich gefangen nehmen lassen. Und der Proconsul war mit seiner Leibgarde geflüchtet in Richtung der Stadt Octagon. Ja, die Zeiten sind hart und ungerecht! Nach einer angemessenen Zeit des Jubels und der Feste, es war bei Strafe untersagt zu plündern und sich anderweitig unanständig zu vergnügen, kehrt, bei manchen früher nachdem der Sold aufgebraucht war, die Realität zurück. Eine Garnison mit eigener Befestigungsanlage wurde unmittelbar nach der Besetzung der Festung vor den Toren der Stadt errichtet. Der Rat scheint noch einiges vor zu haben, da diese Anlage für mindestens hunderttausend Mann ausgelegt wurde. Eine Stadt vor der Stadt wie ungewöhnlich! Jetzt kurz nach der Eroberung befinden sich nur ungefähr zwanzigtausend Soldaten hier, welche die Aufgabe haben die Stadt zu sichern und für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen. Die nichtgebrauchten Belagerungsmaschinen stehen auf dem gigantischen Übungsgelände welches sich bis zum Meer hin erstreckt. Anscheinend hat sich bis her Niemand Gedanken gemacht was mit ihnen geschehen soll! Nun nicht sein Problem! Ihn dauert nur, dass sie nach so viel Mühe ungenutzt hier herumstehen. Was ihn mehr bewegt hat, war seine Beförderung zum Werkstattwart. Der Offizier, welcher für ihn zuständig ist, hat ihn zu seiner rechten Hand gemacht mit der Aufgabe, die in Massen gebrauchten Übungsschilde einsatzfähig zu halten und bei Bedarf neue herzustellen. Nun war er der Chef über etwas mehr als zwanzig Arbeitssoldaten, die mehr oder weniger eine Ahnung haben von dem Beruf des Schreinerhandwerks. Das Einzige, was ihn stört ist der Umstand, dass sein Arbeitsplatz sich momentan in einem Zelt befindet. Seine Werkstatt soll, sobald von der Heerführung absehbar ist für welche Zwecke sie ausgelegt werden muss, unweit des Übungsgeländes errichtet werden. So nach und nach vergeht die Zeit, sein ehemaliger Gönner, welchem er einen Teil seines Soldes bezahlt, quittiert den Dienst auf Anraten seines Vorgesetzten und streicht seine Schuld. Ab jetzt hat er seinem ganzen Sold und kann sich auch mal was gönnen. Bei einem seiner Ausflüge in die Stadt lernt er eine nette Rekrutin kennen, mit welcher er immer wieder und öfter seine freie Zeit verbringt. Sie wird zu seiner Leidenschaft. Er lebt auf, wird kreativ, was auch mal zu einem geschwungenen Schild führt. Ab da macht ihm seine Arbeit auch mehr Spaß und er ist wesentlich öfter gut gelaunt. Also alles wurde besser! Dann nach einem guten Jahr wird endlich angefangen, die Häuser für die Werkstätten zu errichten. Zur gleichen Zeit wird ein riesiger Hafen unweit der Garnison am Meer gebaut, mit einer großen Werft daneben. Immer mehr Truppen kommen zur Garnison und werden in ihr ausgebildet. Gerüchte besagen, dass Bakanasan die Stadt Kahmal zurückerobern will! Aber nichts geschieht! Trotzdem werden Wälle in der Nähe der Stadt am Meer entlang aufgeschüttet und befestigt. Zeit verstreicht: Die Werkstätten werden fertiggestellt und bezogen. Er bekommt weitere Arbeitssoldaten und wird weiter befördert. Danach ist er der Chef über die Übungsrüstungen und Schildwerkstätten. Seine Freundin wird schwanger! Nun wird alles anders! Er überlegt eine Familie zu gründen. Seine Freundin ist da schon einen Schritt weiter, sie plant seine Zukünftige zu werden und arbeitet insgeheim schon an dem Ablauf der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten. Als er sich dann entschieden hat, nimmt sie die gesamte Durchführung des gemeinsamen Traumes in ihre Hände. Er ist sich nach seiner Entscheidung noch ein wenig unsicher und schreibt um sich ein wenig abzulenken sich, solange er noch Zeit hat, bei einem Meisterkurs ein. Er möchte schon lange den Meister im Holzhandwerk erlangen, nun bietet sich eine Möglichkeit. Bei der Truppe darf man sich fortbilden! Wenn Frieden herrscht und die dadurch verlorene Dienstzeit nachgeholt wird. Das trifft ja im Moment soweit zu! Der Schiffbau im neuen Hafen beginnt. Während seiner Ausbildungszeit zum Meister wird – ob er will oder nicht, seine Eltern wollen - geheiratet! Die Organisation seiner Zukünftigen hat alles Nötige berücksichtigt und ausgearbeitet. Selbst eine neue Paradeuniform hat sie für ihn nähen lassen. An dem Tag der Festlichkeit trifft man sich im größten Mensaraum der Garnison. Weitgehend alle Familienangehörige beider Familien und einige Freunde waren da. Eine Militärkapelle untermalt mit ihrer Musik die wichtigsten Programmpunkte bei dieser Feier. Was ihm am meisten gefallen hat während dieser Feier, war, dass die Vermählungszeremonie eine echte Chnumpriesterin aus dem Tal des Lebens unter Beisein seines Kommandanten durchgeführt hat. Eine für ihn sehr ergreifende Angelegenheit. Nach dem Segen erschien ihm seine Frau kurzzeitig von innen heraus zu strahlen. An den darauffolgenden Kuss wird er sich wohl immer erinnern! Dieser hätte wahrscheinlich einen „Eisriesen“ zum Schmelzen gebracht! Das darauffolgende etwas aufgepeppte Mensaessen, die Tänze und das danach, wahrscheinlich nur beim Militär übliche Betrinken musste er halt auch durchstehen. Am nächsten Tag erwacht er, in seinem Arm etwas Weiches und Warmes, in seiner Unterkunft im Dachgeschoss einer der Werkstätten. So schlimm ging es ihm nach einer langen Nacht schon lange nicht mehr. Der Honigwein, den er wohl am Ende des Festes getrunken hatte, war offensichtlich schlecht gewesen. Er verspürt einen heftigen Drang, sich erleichtern zu müssen, lässt das warme Bündel in seinen Armen vorsichtig frei, stolpert über die unordentlich auf dem Boden herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke zum im Erdgeschoss liegenden Bad und erledigt dort sein dringliches Verlangen. Dabei entdeckt er einen, etwas für seinen Geschmack zu eng anliegenden, mit Silber- und Goldeinlagen verzierter Kupferarmreif an seinem rechten Oberarm. Er stutzt kurz, dann geht ihm ein Licht auf, nein eher ein ganzer Kronleuchter, er erinnert sich an den gestrigen Tag und ist erleichtert und glücklich! Er schiebt daraufhin den Armreif zurück an seinen vorgesehenen Platz an sein Armgelenk und reinigt sich ausgiebig. Wobei er seine Blöße entdeckt. Er schlingt darauf hin sich ein Stoffhandtuch um die Hüften und verknotet es. Jetzt fühlt er sich gerüstet für die nächsten Schritte die ihm gerade eingefallen sind. Ein Frühstück wäre gut! Er geht vorsichtig, auf alles gefasst, in die Werkstatt, wo wie üblich während der Tageszeit Arbeiter mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt sind. Geht an den verwundert Blickenden vorbei zu seinen Vorarbeiter, den er erfreulicherweise unter ihnen entdeckte, und bittet ihn ein Frühstück für zwei Personen in seine Wohnung bringen zu lassen. Sein Freund nickt daraufhin verständnisvoll und geht dann los um das Erwünschte zu besorgen. So nun hat er das was er jetzt hier unten erledigen wollte gemacht und geht wieder die Treppe nach Oben in seine Wohnung. Dort legt er seine notdürftige Bekleidung über einen Stuhl und legt sich wieder äußerst vorsichtig agierend neben seine Frau ins Bett. Als er sich sicher ist das sie noch schläft greift er vorsichtig unter ihrem Rücken hindurch an ihren leicht gerundeten Bauch und streichelt ihn ein wenig. Dann aus übertriebener Neugier nähert er sich mit der anderen Hand dem wohlgepflegten Wald den er schon öfter erkundet hat und streift dort ein wohl wagemutiges Tröpfchen ab das sich dort verfangen hat. Er führt dieses an seine Nase und schmeckt mit seiner Mund daran bis er erfreut Gewissheit erlangt hat! Er hat wohl sein Amt oder Pflicht in der Hochzeitsnacht irgendwie erfüllt! Er gibt seiner Frau einen fast gehauchten Kuss an die Schulter und schläft dezent an sie gekuschelt neben ihr erleichtert ein. Nach einer überschaubaren Zeit, so etwa eine oder zwei Stunden, später klopft es laut an die Zimmertür! Seine Frau und er sitzen schlagartig senkrecht im Bett! Er erholt sich von diesem Schrecken schneller als sie und ruft da ihm wieder eingefallen ist was das sein könnte: „ Warte einen Moment, ich komme gleich!“ Dann steht er auf hebt seine Beinlinge und sein Wams auf zieht diese an und geht zur Tür. Nach dem er diese einen Spaltweit geöffnet hat, schaut er hinaus und entdeckt dort seinen Freund stehen. Dieser hat zwei oben abgedeckte Henkelkörbe dabei. Diese nimmt er dankend von seinem bereitgrinsenden Freund entgegen. Verabschiedet sich von ihm und schließt fast energisch die Tür hinter sich. So, und was dann kommt ist für die Geschichtsschreibung geschwärzt worden! Es ist alles Wunderbar, seine Frau wird auf ihren Wunsch hin in die Garnisonsverwaltung versetzt. Für ihn rückt die Abschlussprüfung von der Meisterausbildung näher. Die Stadt Kahmal wird zur Festung ausgebaut. Im Militärhafen werden neue Schiffe auf Kiel gelegt (gebaut)! Wirklich, jede Menge neue Schiffe! Der Grund dafür mag das Gerücht sein welches man in den Straßen der Stadt sich unter der Hand erzählt. Die Schwarze Flotte, Anhänger des Verbannten Gottes, soll sich der Festung nähern! So und aus diesem Grund gibt es eine Holzknappheit das kleine Holzlager bei der Werkstatt wird wohl nicht geleert! Aber nach Dekret von der Heeresleitung wird es vorläufig keine weitere Holzlieferung mehr geben! Im Kleigeschriebenen unter dieser Nachricht steht: Die Heeresleitung bittet um Vorschläge dieses Problem zu lösen! Sinnvolle und zur Lösung führende Vorschläge werden belohnt! Schilde aus Weidenruten zu flechten war einer der Lösungsansätze die Gerard brachte, was ihm den Beinamen Weideglück einbrachte. Nach dieser eher hektischen Zeit beginnt sich seine Welt wieder zu normalisieren: Er lernt fleißig für seine Meisterprüfung und baut das Dachgeschoß in welchen er lebt und wohnt aus. Denn in seinen zwei Zimmern kann er seine Familie nicht vorstellen. Dann nach einer, für ihn ewigen Zeit, ein Monat, wird er damit fertig. Während dieser Zeit trifft er sich natürlich so oft wie möglich mit seiner Frau. Seine Frau hat sich nach dem sie in keine Rüstung und Dienstkleidung mehr hineingepasst hat in die Verwaltung der Garnison versetzen lassen. Dort scheint sie schon immer hin zu gehören den es gefällt ihr und ihr geht die neue Arbeit gut von den Händen. Sie bekommt von ihrem Vorgesetzten die Erlaubnis zu ihrem Mann zu ziehen. Was sie dann auch macht nach dem es möglich ist. Nach nicht so langer Zeit danach bekommt sie die Wehen und die Hebamme der Garnison zieht sich mit ihr in das Schlafzimmer der Wohnung zurück wovor er in Stellung geht. Nach einer unvorstellbaren langen Zeit, in welcher die Hebamme ihn immer wieder auf Botengänge schickt und kleine Besorgungen machen lässt, kommt endlich die Priesterin! „Nein das ist ein gutes Zeichen!“ Denn diese nimmt den Neuen Bewohner in Empfang und übergibt ihn an seine Familie. Soweit er weiß kommt jetzt sein Part: Er sollte von der Priesterin und der Hebamme zu seiner Frau gebracht oder zumindest gerufen werden um den neuen Sprössling in der Familie begrüßen zu können und der Mutter zu danken! Aber es passiert Nichts! Er wird unruhig! Er kaut noch ein paar Haselnüsse und ist gerade beim Aufstehen als die Priesterin die Tür öffnet und in angemessenen Schritten in seine Richtung geht. Durch die halb offenstehende Tür sieht er seine Frau leicht aufgerichtet durch ein Kissen mit einem kleinen Bündel im Arm welches sie an ihre Brust hält. Dieses scheint irgendetwas in diesem Bereich zu tun was er aus dieser Entfernung nicht deuten kann. Aber da fällt ein Tropfen Weisheit in seinen Teich der Erkenntnis: Sein Kind nimmt seine erste Mahlzeit zu sich, es lebt! Danach kommt wie die Erlösung die Entspannung und bevor die Priesterin ihn erreichen kann sinkt er in wieder auf seinen Sitz zurück und es wird dunkel um ihn. Nach einer für ihn nicht zu bemessenden Zeit kommt er wieder zu sich, daran war wahrscheinlich der unglaublich ätzende Geruch in seiner Nase schuld. Aber er war glücklich. Daran war vielleicht auch ein wenig der Umstand schuld das er in den Armen einer Priesterin erwacht ist. Diese Dame, wie er nach dem sein Blick wieder klar geworden ist erkennt, hält in ihrer rechten Hand ein kleines Fläschchen wobei sie ihn mit ihren linken Arm an ihre Brust drückt um seinen –Oberkörper aufrecht zu halten. Dieser Umstand hat ihn wahrscheinlich an seine Mutter erinnert welche ihm so Geborgenheit gegeben hat. Nach dem seine Ohren ebenfalls wieder ihre Funktion aufgenommen haben stellt er fest das die Priesterin ihm anscheinend etwas erklären wollte. Er habe ein gesundes Kind, ohne Frage! Und es war für eine Erstgebärende eine normale Geburt gewesen. Alles wunderbar! Aber, er vermutet das Schlimmste, eure kleine Fee ist wohl eine Sonderbegabte! Sie gehört wohl zu den Geflügelten! Die Ansätze dazu sind jetzt schon zu sehen. So nun steh auf und bedanke dich bei deiner Frau! Sie hat wirklich etwas Großartiges geschaffen. Darauf rafft er sich auf und erledigt seine Aufgabe mit Auszeichnung. Was er tat war echt, er liebt seine Frau wirklich! Die Welt dreht sich weiter und die Truppen ziehen Sternförmig von der Festung Kahmal ausgehend nach Umtor hinein. Den dortigen Bewohnern immer genug Zeit lassend sich zu entscheiden ob sie bleiben oder gehen wollen. Die Heeresleitung unter dem General Ratagas Morwell lässt die Truppen eine Gemarkung nach der anderen, also ungefähr 600 Meilen pro Jahr vorrücken. Wie er über Bekannte erfährt bekommt jeder freiwerdende Hof einen neuen Besitzer aus der Hauptregion des Landes. Diese müssen den ehemaligen Besitzern ihre Umzugsprämie geben welche sie vom Staat für ihren zurückgelassenen Besitz bekommen haben. Wenn dieser Betrag eindeutig unterhalb des erworbenen Besitzes liegt hilft das Land aus. Eine derartiges Geschäft wird immer von einem Steuereintreiber und oder Landesbediensteten überprüft und Beurkundet. Die Rechtstaatlichkeit wird großgeschrieben! Das Land ist Reich niemand muss Hunger leiden, allerdings wird jeder angehalten einer Arbeit nachzugehen im Ernst- oder Notfall hilft der Staat ein wenig nach. Die Moral der Truppen ist hoch das Einzige was zu bekämpfen gilt sind irgendwelche Banditen welche zum größten Teil aus der Wüste kommen was nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten dann aber ganz gut gelingt. Nach ein paar Jahren - seine Tochter wächst für ihr Alter ganz normal heran und macht ihren Eltern viel Freude und nicht mehr Ärger als üblich - erreicht er das Ende seiner schon verlängerten Dienstzeit. Seine Frau wird wieder schwanger und er wird Vater von einer weiteren Tochter. Nachdem seine sonderbegabte Tochter nun das Alter für die Schule erreicht hat fängt ihr Ärger an, sie wird wegen ihrer Andersartigkeit von ihren Mitschülern gemobbt und ausgegrenzt. Dadurch verliert die Kleine die Lust weiter auf die Schule zu gehen. Nach einem klärenden Gespräch mit ihrem Lehrer wird sie von der Schule genommen. Sein Chef und die Priesterin von dem naheliegenden Chnumtempel empfehlen sie im Kernland also im Tal zur Schule zu schicken in welchem Sonderbegabte schon seit längerem bekannt sind und wo die Bewohner toleranter sind. Das sieht er auch als die Beste ihm mögliche Lösung an. Denn ein privater Lehrer ist finanziell einfach nicht möglich. Von einem Boten aus Umtor erfährt er bei einem Besuch in einer der Kneipen unweit der Werkstatt das die Straßen in Umtor endlich fertiggestellt sind. Der berittene Botendienst jetzt vernünftig arbeiten kann. Die flächendeckende Krankheitsversorgung hat ebenfalls ihren Dienst aufgenommen und die Schulen in welchen man schreiben, lesen, rechnen und Allgemeinwissen vermittelt bekommt haben ihren Dienst begonnen. Von seinem Chef dem Kommandanten der Garnison erfährt er, dass eine Burg an der Küste sich fast ohne Gegenwehr ergeben hat. Nun stehen der größte Teil der Arme vor den Mauern von Malveel die letzte grosse Stadt von Umtor, deren Gemarkung schon erobert wurde. Bevor er etwas über die weiteren Geschehnisse um die Stadt herum erfährt endet seine Dienstzeit bei der Armee. Seine Frau und er beschließen daraufhin ihre Dienstzeit nicht weiter zu verlängern. Bevor sie eine Entscheidung treffen wie und wo es weiter geht lassen sie sich von der Hauptpriesterin von Chnum in Kahmal beraten. Diese empfiehlt ihnen in der Nähe von dem Haupttempel von Chnum im Tal des Lebens Hoch Hessing sich nieder zu lassen. Sie meint, in den beiden angrenzenden Städten und in der Tempelstadt selber gibt es sicher genug zu tun für einen Schreinermeister und für ihr sonderbegabtes Kind sicher auch eine geeignete Schule. Nach dieser Auskunft entscheiden sie sich der Empfehlung der Priesterin zu folgen und sich dort nieder zu lassen. Bei der Übergabe seiner Entlassungspapiere und die seiner Frau bekommt er von seinem ehemaligen Chef und Vorgesetzten dem Garnisonskommandant die Erlaubnis ein paar von Ochsen gezogene Wagen mit Personal und Begleitmannschaft für ihren Umzug nutzen zu dürfen. Der Umzug verläuft soweit Problemlos. Die wenigen Zwischenfälle bei der Ersteigung der Berge bis zur Stadt Richal sind kein Problem. Denn auf der neuen errichteten Straße von Kahmal zu der Stadt Richal lässt sich gut reisen. Aber der arg steinige Weg von dort bis zu dem Hochtempel, ihrem Ziel, scheint kein Ende zu nehmen. Immer hoch und runter durch enge Täler und an steilen Abgründen entlang, das ermüdet nicht nur das Material sondern auch die Leute. Weshalb an jeder Raststäte an dem beschwerlichen Weg angehalten werden muß um die Wagen zu reparieren und um sich auszuruhen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kommt ihr Tross doch bei der Stadt Ravary an. Dort kommen sie vorübergehend in der Garnison unter wo sie als ehemalige Militärangehörige fast freudig empfangen werden. Der dortige Kommandant hat gewusst dass sie bald bei der Stadt ankommen würden und einen Boten ihnen entgegen geschickt und Räumlichkeiten in seiner Garnison vorbereiten lassen. Eine wirklich nette Geste! Von der Garnison aus macht Gerard einen Besuch in der naheliegenden Tempelstadt Hoch Hessing. In dieser hat er vor in der dortigen Verwaltung mit seinem Empfehlungsschreiben und mit seiner Geschichte Hilfe zu bekommen. Erstaunlicherweise bekommt er nach kurzer Wartezeit dort einen Gesprächstermin bei einem der Verwalter. Dieser macht ihm und seiner Familie ohne viel Papierkrieg ein Angebot. Mit so einem Ergebnis hat er nicht so schnell gerechnet. Anscheinend herrscht hier in der Stadt ein Mangel an Handwerkern welche mit Holz arbeiten. Elfen und Holz sind und waren, ausser bei den Aldar, immer schon ein heikle Angelegenheit. Bis auf Künstler arbeiten nur wenige Elfen mit totem Holz. Dieser Umstand hat zu einem Mangel an elfischen Fachleuten in diesem Bereich geführt. Menschen gibt es schon welche diesen Beruf ausüben. Aber diese führen angeblich die Werkzeuge anders wie die Elfen so dass ihre Produkte irgendwie anders erscheinen und sich anfühlen. Ihm wird eine Werkstatt und ein daran anschließendes Wohnhaus angeboten um dort sich nieder zu lassen und eine Werkstatt zu gründen. Der Preis dafür ist wohl nicht niedrig aber angemessen wie er dann später feststellt als er es sich das Anwesen angesehen hat. Nach der Rücksprache mit seiner Frau sagt er dem Verwalter zu und unterschreibt den Kaufvertrag mit der Klausel bald möglichst eine Holzwerkstatt aufzumachen. Das macht er dann auch. Für sein sonderbegabtes Kind findet er ohne großes Problem eine Schule. Hier um den Tempel herum leben viele Sonderbegabte welche hier ebenfalls eine Schule besuchen oder eine Arbeit gefunden haben. Sein Kleines findet ohne Probleme Anschluss und auch nach kurzer Zeit Freunde. Die Werkstatt wird mit Aufträgen überhäuft so dass er nach kurzer Zeit Leute einstellen muß diese zu bewältigen. Selbst die Gilde der Holzverwerter meldet sich mit der Bitte das er bei ihnen eintritt. Nach nur wenigen Jahren läuft für ihn und seine Familie alles gut. Dann bei einem Kneipenbesuch hört er von einem Soldaten welcher an einem der Nebentische sich mit einem seiner Kameraden unterhält die Information das die Sache mit der Stadt Malveel nicht gut gelaufen wäre. Anscheinend hat der oberste Befehlshaber der Streitkräfte Ratagas Morwell eine Einflüsterung von einem höheren Wesen bekommen. Nach dieser hat er nicht mehr auf den König gewartet und die Stadt anscheinend unter einem schlechten Mond angegriffen und trotz seiner vielfachen Übermacht an Soldaten den Kampf verloren. Der Soldat mutmaßt das, auch durch die an diesem Kampf auf der Seite Malveels beteiligten Söldner unter dem berühmten General Banser, ein Sieg zu dieser Zeit völlig unmöglich gewesen war… Nach der Niederlage wonach noch immer trotz großer Verluste die eigenen Kräfte ein Vielfaches mehr an Kampfkraft gegenüber den Stadtverteidigern aufgewiesen hat entschied der Rat der Elfen, dass der Preis zu hoch und der Krieg und die Belagerung beendet ist. Als Geste der Versöhnung gegenüber der Landesbevölkerung beschloss der Rat der Elfen einen Chnumtempel zu errichten. Auf dem Gelände des Tempels werden die gefallen Soldaten beerdigt. Danach finden sich wieder alle Truppen wieder bei der Festung Kahmal. Diese Festung zumindest, die Taron don Umn mit Elfengold später zur Metropole der Menschen ausbauen liess, blieb auch später stets mit Taron don Umn verbunden, auch wenn das Taron don Umnsche Umntor sich später einige Zeit als Octaria zum eigenen Reich erklärte. Warum aber, fragt sich die geneigte Leserin, wird ein Mann aus einer Holzfäller-Familie der beim Militär zum Meister der Holzarbeiten weitergebildet wird, ein „Korbflechter“ genannt? Das hat mit seiner Zeit als junger Rekrut beim Militär in der Friedenszeit zu tun: Wann immer er erzählte dass er aus einem kargen Landstrich in den Bergen des Tals komme, haben die anderen gesprottet: „Jaja, arm wie ein Korbflechter“. Dieser Spitzname blieb schliesslich an ihm hängen.